God's wish?
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Jack and Lizzie meet before Norringtons promotion ceremony. Why and how?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place before COTBP. Jack and Lizzie meet before Norringtons Promotion ceremony, but how and why?

I don't own them, just the idea of my story.

* * *

Elizabeth shut the door and leaned her head against it, closing her eyes she left out a moan. She was so fed up with all those tiring conversations, all the fine and noble suitors and her father telling her how to behave correctly. He had mentioned again that she should think about marrying one of those rich suitors, but she doesn't want, she only wants to marry someone she really loves and every time she tried to explain it to her father, he stopped her and told her about forgetting this illusion and about the more important thing, finding a good match.

Her head was paining and when she opened her eyes she stood in her dark room, surrounded by nothing then darkness, but the darkness also seemed to start to grow inside her again. Probably it was underlined by the horrible weather. It was raining for over a week now, the days were grey and long and there was nothing to do than sitting at home. She hated it, she wanted to walk and find some time to be alone and visit the sea, her favourite place, the noise of it was soothing her pain away.

She started to feel the numbness inside her again, the feeling as if she felt nothing besides a sadness and coldness she couldn't explain. She had all but in fact nothing. Her mother died too early and there was up till then no one who gave her love, she knew her father wanted to, but he couldn't show it, he never hold her in his arms, all he did was to give her a lot of lovely presents, but that wasn't it she was looking for. Everyday she had the feeling she wasn't loved by anyone, there was no one who cared for her, no matter what she did or not.

Her life seemed so senseless and so boring. She did nothing else then taking a lot of dinners with fine gentlemen who should be presented to her by her father. She couldn't hear anything anymore; they all spoke only about their businesses or about the loss of morals in this new period. When she tried to express her own opinions she was reminded by her father that she should leave it to the men who had experience with those things. She felt like a doll, only there to be looked at, but for no more use.

Was this how life should be like? She had imagined it more exiting than it seems to be. When she walked through her town she could see all those poor families but they were richer than she was, they were happy and loved by someone. She couldn't explain why, but she would have given a lot to be as happy as they.

Today was one of the typical days her father was expostulating how she is going to ruin his and her life. She knew it he was always doing this when something went wrong in his job. He shouted at her what she has done wrong, how her education has failed and much. She knew that he didn't mean it, but still, it was touching her heart, it was starting to clench and the feeling of guilt and sadness was starting to grow. She couldn't stand it anymore when her father reminded her during the dinner with some fine gentlemen to shut up and not express her mind. She excused herself for being tired and finally left.

There was a knock at the door, Elizabeth quickly walked away from the door when it started to open.

"Miss Swann?" her maid asked silently "I was informed that you wish to go to sleep, so I came to help you with your dress."

"Yes, yes." Elizabeth whispered and the maid helped her to undress her and put on a beautiful nightgown.

"Thank you so much." She thanked her maid when she left the room.

Elizabeth hadn't stopped thinking. How could life go one like this, for more than forty years or much more, how could someone bear it? She just knew one thing, her life couldn't be like this, but there was also no other option.

What? What could she do? Either she marries one of these suitors or she'll be a spinster living with her father, both options seemed to be very "tempting" to her. The storm pushed her window open, the wind was strong and cold and the rain could be smelled. The sea was very rough as if she felt the same way, being all churned up inside. Her tears were welling up again, she didn't even know why she had to cry, but there were so many nights lately where she cried and didn't know what for, she just felt so empty, unhappy and unloved and so senseless, that was it what her life was like, senseless! The strong women was gone and more often she started to feel weaker than she was, her fire was dieing down and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it.

It was late at night when Elizabeth left the house, the storm was now much stronger than before, and she wore nothing more then her silky nightgown and some slippers. She started to run and the rain was pouring down her face, melting with her salty tears, no one could even imagine that she was crying. She tossed her slippers away and ran now bare feet, she didn't feel anything, neither her wet dress, nor the coldness of this night. She ran as fast as she could, it was helping her, it made her able to bear that pain inside her.

* * *

Jack was cursing at the sea, it was too rough for his dingy he had stolen from Ana Maria. It was sinking too fast and the nearest port was occupied by the Royal Navvy, there was a good chance of being hung. Near the cost he decided to leave it and swim to the beach, but he immediately felt that it wasn't one of his best ideas. The waves where so hard and he had to fight hardly to get into the direction of the beach. After half an hour when he finally reached the beach he was more than exhausted. He had never fought with such a sea, it seemed as if it was cursed. But he knew he couldn't stay long here lying at the beach, first it was an open area and very posible that there were some soldiers around and secondly the coldness was unbearable and with his wet clothes he knew he would catch the death of cold. So he walked carefully up to the town, but there wasn't an inn near the port, the only building he saw was the church.

"Lord'll help us, don't ye think?" he talked to himself and he found it opened. He walked in and threw off his coat and hung it over a bench and he decided to take a short sleep and so he lay down on one of these benches, but he didn't fell asleep as soon as he whished.

_A church, that's more than a joke! I'm acting against the__ rules of our Lord and in his house is the only place where I shall find some rest? I should really start to worry about my life. I've lost me ship again and more ridiculous to Barbossa! But only because I was too honest. But I thought he meant his offer honestly, I know, he's a pirate, but still. Well, what else? My father doesn't like me that much? Fine, so who is there important in me life? … Master Gibbs of course! He was my best first mate and kind of is more than a good friend, more than a father perhaps. He knows me too well. I shall return somehow to Tortuga and find him, perhaps he could help me getting my life and me Pearl back. _

He closed his eyes and was frightened to death when the door was slammed open. He didn't dare to move, nor to breathe out loud.

* * *

She was running down through the whole town, no one saw her, thanks to the weather. She just didn't know how she would do it, but she knew that she'd do it. When she saw the church tower, a longing overcame her to pray one last time and to seek for forgiveness. She ran faster, her wet nightgown made it harder for her to keep her speed up, but when she reached it, she slammed the door open and was frightened by the noise it produced. Nevertheless she entered the dark, cold and empty church.

* * *

He heard footsteps, it sounded like wet feet on the cold floor, definitely no shoes. He tried to imagine it was the priest walking into his church, searching shelter from the storm. But then he heard sobbing.

* * *

She moved forward and kneeled on the last bench, and started to sob. "Oh, Lord please…please forgive me for what I'm going to do." Then she sobbed again "And help…please help my father to stand it, he has lost my mother too early and I don't know if he now could stand losing… "Please Lord, forgive me, but I can't live this life any longer, and I don't want to…it's too senseless." Now she was crying and her hands were clenching the bench and everyone who heard it would have known how desperate she was. "I…I know that life is something valuable but I can't suffer anymore, you would say I had a good life, had everything I wanted to have, yes, perhaps, but not one thing and the one thing I needed most, I wanted most! Tell me, please tell me why? Am I not worthy of being loved? What have I done wrong?" she was almost yelling now "I am going to end it now, I am just not sure whether to jump off the rocks or just drown in the sea, but just that you know, I'll do it and I'm not sorry for doing it, there's nothing that could stop me."

With that she stood up and ran out of the church. Jack was startled, such a young girl, he hadn't seen hear, but her voice sounded young, very young and she wanted to kill herself? No, that was a thing he couldn't let happen. He had to rescue her, even if it should be divinely-ordained or not he didn't care, he quickly stood up, put on his coat and followed the girl who was running down to the beach. But suddenly he ran into a soldier and he cursed himself for being so imprudent.

She reached the shore and was starting to walk into the sea, the waves were beating her hard and soon the sea had the power over her and she didn't start to fight against it. The sea was carrying her furthermore into the sea.

* * *

Please review, tell me if you like the story or your opinion how it'll continue!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A few days ago Will had persuaded one of his best friends, who was working as a soldier for the Royal Navy, that only on this one special day he could borrow his uniform. He wanted to see Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony at the Ford, he knew him as long as Elizabeth and they had become good friends for a while. But now they had somehow avoided seeing each other since they found out that both of them loved the same women, from this moment on they began to see each other as enemies, fighting for the love of this lady.

Will knew he had no chance against the Commodore because he was a no one, but still he tried to spend as much time as posible with Elizabeth, teaching her how to fight. It was something he liked and very soon she could fight better than him.

So he went this evening, after he had finished with his work, to visit his friend to collect the uniform, but when he saw it, he couldn't wait until he was at home and so he put it on before he walked home, nearly forgetting that it was stormy and rainy outside. Ignoring this he walked down the empty streets, when suddenly a man bumped into him. Will, as polite as he was, excused himself for being so careless, but the man was already gone. He didn't care about it, being too proud to wear a Navy uniform, he continued his way up to the Ford.

* * *

Jack was really glad, that this soldier wasn't sceptical or anything, so he was just trying to gain speed to reach the beach as fast as posible, when he finally reached it he just stripped his coat and walked into the water. He couldn't spot her in the churned up sea, high waves were making it hard for him to enter the water and move through it. He submerged and hoped this is the way to find her, when he opened his eyes, the salty water was nearly burning out his eyes and he hated it, but he had no other choice. But as he had forgotten that it was late at night, he didn't see anything. Needing some air he emerged and decided to swim just a bit further, when suddenly a lifeless body had been washed against him, he was thankful to the sea, making it easier to save her. But he had underestimated her weight and her wet nightgown, but he couldn't strip it off, she would be naked and this wouldn't help him, saving her and trying to make a good escape. After a few minutes he reached the shore, for him it felt like an eternity and he was nearly at the end of his strength. The first thing he checked was if she was breathing, but she didn't. "Come on luv, ye can't do it t'old Jackie" he murmured opening her mouth and performing first aid. After several tries he finally got her coughing and breathing, but she passed out again right after that, but to his relief she was breathing. When he saw her nightgown, which was made out of expensive silk and lots of lace, he knew that she must be an important person, at least belonging to someone who had a lot of money. The only solution to save her was to kidnap her so he carried her away, thrown over his shoulder, to the docks. Nobody was there. "Stupid idiots, this isn't a good way, protecting your town, but a good way for me to escape." He carried her on a ship called the Interceptor, it seemed to be the smallest ship and he really hoped it could be sailed by his onesies, but before taking care of the ship he made his way to the cabin and laid her down on a bench, there was no bed in this cabin. "Sorry luv, but first I have to get us out of here before I can help ye warm up." Without losing time on glancing at her he readied the ship and he really made his way away from the docks.

* * *

When Will finally reached the Ford, he started to walk through it as if he was becoming Commodore tomorrow. This was something he always wanted, but the Governor had decided that it was better for him becoming a blacksmith. He was very talented in doing such things, so he became Mr. Brown's assistant. And in fact, he was somehow right. He loved making knew weapons, improving every sword, trying to create the best as posible.

He continued walking and when he finally reached the bell, he throw a short glance at the docks, as he was doing usually when he came here just to watch all those nice ships. It was exactly at the moment when he saw a man carrying someone aboard the Interceptor, he recognised the man, being the same he ran into a few moments before and he was carrying a girl, long brown hair, like his Elizabeth. "ELIZABETH!" he screamed and everything was starting to turn in his head. He didn't know what to do, so he ran to the house of the Governor. He shouted at the butler to wake the Governor.

Five minutes later the Governor was welcoming William, not knowing what he wanted at this hour and being at bit angry as well.

"Mr. Turner, why are you waking me at this hour? I hope it is something serious."

"Yes, I …I think so." Will stuttered, not knowing how he should tell him that "Please, could you have a look if Miss Elizabeth is still sleeping?"

"God, Will!" Governor Swann was laughing "Why should she be awake at this hour? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"No, Sir." Will answered a bit ashamed "But…I saw someone kidnap a young lady who…who looked like….like Elizabeth." he nearly was whispering.

The Governor turned his attention to Will and you could see him paling.

"You think it's…it was my daughter?" he nearly shouted. "Gabriele!" the Governor was getting nervous. A young maid arrived and was curtsying.

"Gabriele, go and have a look if everything is fine with my daughter." "Yes, Sir." And she turned away. After a few minutes she came back, her face as pale as the wall. "Sir…she…she is not in her room."

The Governor glanced at Will. "Run as fast as you can to Commodore Norrington and tell him what happened and that we're going after them, I'll dress and then I'll meet you at the docks."

Will turned around and ran as fast as he could to the Commodore, not being happy to see him and not at all being happy that probably just he was going after his Elizabeth.

* * *

When Jack had made his way out of the bay of Port Royal and was sure that it wouldn't be that dangerous to leave the ship on its own, he tied a rope to the wheel so that it couldn't move and went to the cabin.

The girl still was passed out, he throw a glance at her_. How could such a young lady be that desperate that she wanted to kill herself? She was so beautiful, her face, her hair, her skin and no one loved her? What is happening to this world? _He knew he had to get her out of her dress, it was cold and wet and her lips were already blue from the cold. He searched through the cabin and finally found an old crimson red dress and a shirt and some boots, better this than nothing. So he undressed her, and removed the nightgown with those clothes. When she was completely naked he saw the necklace, the pirate medallion made of Aztec gold, the last piece Barbossa was looking for. This was the opportuned possibility to win back his Pearl. The girl really was a gift of god. Then he continued searching for something to warm her, but there was nothing. He couldn't offer her his own clothes, because they were soaking wet well.

And suddenly it hit him: "Rum!" he shouted and went down into the cargo, looking for it and indeed there were some bottles. "Never would've thought of that" he talked to himself and went back into the cabin. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he laid her head in his lap so that she sat up a bit more and opened her mouth and poured in some drops of rum. She started to cough but regained her consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, she looked into the darkest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen and it was breathtaking. But then she sat up abruptly. _Who was this man? Where was she? _She looked around and was more frightened when she realized she was on a ship.

"Calm down, luv." Jack said, laughing about her. "We're on the way to Tortuga."

"Why?...Why that?" she asked timidly, when she realized she knew this cabin. It was the cabin of Commodore Norrington, she once was in here when he had shown her the entire fleet, after she had begged him over a week.

"You commandeered the Interceptor?" she asked in disbelief and Jack wondered why she knew the nautical term "Of course, seemed to be the best ship."

"It's the fasted ship in the entire Caribbean." Jack stood up and walked over to the chair, stripping of his wet coat and throwing it over the chair, when his right sleeve was turned up a little and Lizzie could see his tattoo and her eyes widened.

"Is that so? I've heard about another ship, the Black Pearl, she supposed to be the fastest ship, isn't she?"

She didn't hear what he was talking about, her head was turning, she had seen this tattoo in one of her favourite books about Captain Jack Sparrow. Commodore Norrington had a lot of them in his office and she walked in as often as it was possible to read all these books. James wasn't very fond that she was so much interested in pirates and all the stuff; it wasn't a thing a proper lady should be interested in.

"You are…. You are Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked her eyes still wide opened from the shock.

Jack threw a glance of admire at her. This girl was becoming more and more interesting. First of all she had the pirate medallion, secondly she knew the ship and lots of nautical terms, and last but not least she knew him. Why? And how?

"Why do ye think I am?" he asked playfully, putting on his famous smirk and walking into her direction.

"I…I saw…a drawing of your tattoo….in one of the books I read about you." He stood now directly in front of her.

"Is that so, luv?" She didn't know how to feel, if she should be afraid or if she should be intrigued by him. Her body was definitely rooting for the second option and it made her angry "It's Miss Swann to you." She said a bit annoyed.

"Well then Miss Swann, ye're right, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Avoiding his gaze she turned her eyes down on her feet, seeing the dress she was wearing, barely long enough to cover her knees, it suddenly hit her, she was wearing other clothes and immediately she started to shout at him:

"How dare you? Do you have no decency?" she stood up and started to slap him, but Jack caught her hands, holding them strongly and still a bit confused about to what she was referring.

"Pirate" he told her, this was the best answer and it mostly fitted to all the accusations that were brought against him.

"You're despicable!" she tried to free herself without success. When suddenly a hugh wave hit the ship, made them both stumble and fall. Elizabeth landed atop of him, their lips nearly touching. There was a tension between them when they heard a canon fire.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like the turn of events!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for this lack of update, but I had a writers blockade!! And Willothewisp gave me an inspiration: Thanks!!

And very special thanks as well to my beta: PiratePrincess29!!

Hope you like it and please review, it encourages me to keep on writing!!

* * *

Lieutenant Norrington was standing at the helm of the Dauntless

Lieutenant Norrington was standing at the helm of the _Dauntless_. He was thrown out of his dreams in the middle of night by William Turner, the only person he avoided to see. Turner had arrived, dressed like a Navy soldier, shouting at him that Elizabeth had been taken by someone. _How could this have happened? _

_  
_When he arrived at the Docks, the Governor himself was waiting there already, his face was paler than normal and he was more nervous. But who wouldn't be when his only daughter got kidnapped? So he did everything to make them ready to sail as quickly as possible, though it was very hard with the stormy sea. James ordered the Governor to stay at home, that it would be safer for him, but still he insisted on going with them. While he was steering this ship the waves became stronger and he had to fight a lot to keep the wheel in his correct position. _Where was it?_ It was impossible to see another ship at night, especially during all this horrible weather.

Before they set sail, he had tried to decide upon the most possible route they could have taken. If they had been pirates, they would aim for Tortuga, he knew it. He had been there a few times in his free time and he had to admit that this town had something, something he couldn't put in words, but somehow it was alluring and definitely had the best rum in the entire world!

He tried to distract himself from the thought that they could have hurt Elizabeth so he began thinking about his promotion ceremony, which should have been right at this morning. And he had promised and encouraged himself a thousand times that he would propose to Elizabeth after this ceremony. She had become a fine woman and she was becoming more beautiful every single day and he was quite glad that William had given up in wooing her. Since that day they had rescued him, he had become more like a brother to her and, in some ways, to him as well but he didn't like the thought that the both of them were fighting over the same woman. He already had thought about different versions how to propose to her and finally he had made his mind that this would be the best version. He was reciting it in his head: _This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman. _

Yes, he liked it very much.. But first he had to bring her back, had to save her. What woman could possibly resist her rescuer? With this thought, his mood had definitely improved.

Lizzie had placed her hands next to his body trying to stand up when they heard another canon fire. Her mind was starting to rush. She didn't want to die, not now, not at this moment. She felt ashamed, why and how did he know that she was going there and why had he rescued her? Had he heard everything in the church or was he just by accident at the beach? Her hands started shaking and finally gave in so that she collapsed on Jack's body once again and he let out a moan between surprise and a slight pain. She wasn't as light as she looked. He had seen the fear in her eyes but he thought he could tempt fate a bit because he knew that it was the _Pearl_ who was shooting and he thought it couldn't be that hard to handle Barbossa. _At least I have leverage_, he thought, putting on his most serious face.

"Well Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances, I'm not quite sure if we will survive this fight. And if we're not going to, these being our last moments on this precious sea, well earth as well, I'm not going to die before I get a kiss from a fair lass such as yourself."

With that, he pulled her face down onto his and kissed her with all the passion he had and felt. At first, she didn't know what had just happened because it was so fast that she couldn't even understand what he'd said, but then she parted her lips and kissed him back, enjoying what could be deemed the _first_ and perhaps _last_ kiss of her life. Both were lost in the kiss until a third canon shot was heard and her panic returned. She drew her head away and within a second she slapped his face once again, but this time really hard. Jack's face turned to his right and on the left cheek her fingers could already be seen, he wanted to grab and yell at her and finally teach her to show respect to the Captain, but she was already outside.

Jack quickly got to his feet and walked behind her, still a little dizzy from the kiss and the slap. He opened the door and there she was, her eyes were sparkling with joy and he knew in that moment that he could never be angry with her.

"It's the _Pearl_!" she shouted at him "I saw her on the crossing from England eight years ago and I've read so much about it, it must be her!" she was still pointing with her finger to the _Pearl_.

The rain had stopped and finally the ocean, which still seemed to be a little stormy, was sparkling in the moon light. The precious _Pearl_ was bathed in this light which was just coaxing the Captain beloved vessel.

"You're absolutely right. Ye can even know it from the canon fire, it's different t'every other ship, the sound is a bit deeper and fuller than the others." He told her with a smirk and went to take the helm.  
"Why don't we shoot back?" she yelled, following him to the helm.  
"First of all luv, this ship is not bloody attacking us, just the other ship over there and secondly I'd never shoot holes in me own ship, although I'd love to see Captain Barbossa on the bottom of the ocean."

It was in that moment when she realized that Barbossa just had attacked the _Dauntless_.

"They are coming after me?! Why? I thought everyone was asleep when I…when I…left the house!" she started blushing, still feeling ashamed, not for leaving Port Royal, she knew it was the best thing she'd ever done, but for trying to kill herself.

Tears were starting to well up, she realized that her father was probably frightened to death, his only daughter having run away. Actually he didn't know it and probably thought that she had been kidnapped. And then it hit her even harder. James and Will were probably on board as well, fighting over her. She knew it that they both wanted her but she didn't want to decide. She liked James but she was also very fond of Will, who was a bit better looking than James. She sighed tiredly. Even if she did choose Will, her father would never allow her to marry him as he was not considered a good match for her.

"Mr. Sparrow! Can't we sail a bit faster? I don't want them to catch up." She begged him.  
"Captain. It's Captain Sparrow! And no, we can't! This bloody ship is not the _Pearl_, but no need to worry; it seems to me that the ship is going to sink in a few minutes so they can't follow us, which unfortunately doesn't exclude that the other ship is not coming after us."

**On the **_**Dauntless**_**:**

James Norrington was deep in thought when the Governor had asked him if he had heard the strange noise that he had been hearing as well.. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard another canon was shot. His eyes widened in shock.

"Everyone at their stations, prepare the canons and shoot back!" he looked to see the Governors worried face.  
"Governor, barricade yourself in my cabin. It is safer than standing here. Governor, that's an order!" But the Governor just answered angrily and stubbornly that he'll stay here and not move until he had his daughter back.

But he hadn't expected that Barbossa's crew was quite good at destroying a ship and was caught by surprise when they fired a lot of holes along the side of the _Dauntless_ and before long, it finally started to sink. The Lieutenant commanded the others to rescue themselves and get into the longboats. After this disaster, James had a feeling that he wouldn't be promoted after all.

Will, the Governor and Norrington had rescued themselves and were rowing to the beach. So far so good, but there was just one little, tiny little problem: they had no ship to go after Elizabeth. The _Dauntless_ was now at the bottom of the sea and the Interceptor had been taken by whomever took the Governor's daughter. What bad luck they were having! They had to inform the other ports around them to send them a ship and, unfortunately, it could easily take over a week.

**On the **_**Black**__**Pearl**_**:**

Barbossa was angry with his crew.  
"You bloody idiots!! If the ship's in Davy Jones Locker, how can ye get the medallion back?"

Ragetti was trying to think of a good excuse.  
"Captain, wat for de we need te medallion?" Pintel was rolling his eyes  
"Idiot! We need dat for breaking da curse!"

Barbossa had walked away; he was wondering why he had such a stupid crew. Well, some belonged to Jack, but not all. Since he had marooned Jack and sent Bootstrap to Davy Jones Locker, he had found some new members. It was hard to find this last piece of the cursed Aztec Gold. He had everything besides this last piece and this he had been searching for it for three years already. And now, it was calling to him so it must be around Port Royal. But now with this ship on the ocean bottom, finding it was proving to be a difficult quest. He had sent his crew to rummage through the ship, but it wasn't there. Barbossa was getting angrier and therefore he was losing his patience. He wanted to taste his beloved apples, wanted to know how it was to feel a woman again and wanted to know how wine tasted. There were so many things he would do once he became free from this wretched curse.

Sometimes he cursed himself for marooning Jack. He had had to share, but most definitely Jack was always being lucky. He would have found this piece already and he would have found a way to lift this curse. In some rare occasions he was just jealous of Jack. He was the better pirate, but he just had too good of a heart and trusted others much too easily. One question was burning in his head… he wanted to know if Jack had yet to shoot a person, if the legend was true that he had done all the pirate things without shooting, but he couldn't imagine how one could accomplish that.

Mr. Gibbs was doing the only thing he could do: drinking rum! After he had lost a few years ago the job at the Royal Navy, of course because he drank too much, he had turned himself into being pirate, but having bad luck, he ended up in Tortuga. But at the moment he enjoyed the city, he had found himself a  
job at the docks, repairing the ships and during the night he enjoyed rum and the ladies of course. Jack had told him that he would return soon. He had commandeered Anna Maria's ship or, better dinghy, and tried to find his precious _Pearl_. He was waiting for his return. But since the storm and the bad weather had started, Gibbs being very superstitious found it all to be frightful bad luck. He was a slight bit worried about Jack. He was like a son to him, they had known each other since Jack was about twenty, it was before he joined the Royal Navy and before Jack joined the East India Trading Company.

**Meanwhile:**

Jack and Elizabeth had arrived Tortuga. Jack had told her to stay aboard because it was a very unsafe place for a woman. After several discussions, because of her being very stubborn, Jack had finally convinced her to stay aboard, at least he thought so. He went into town to find Mr. Gibbs so that he could find them a crew. He needed a crew to go after his beloved _Pearl_. Elizabeth had just waited until Jack was out of sight. She was curious to see if this town was as well as she had read it. She walked along the docks when she suddenly got knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the lack of update, but the holidays do nothing good to my creativity! **

**And this time, not yet corrected, but I hope it's good enough without it. **

* * *

She woke up with a terrible headache and she did neither even know what had happened nor where she was. When she tried to open her eyes, it was nearly impossible, her left eyes seemed to be swollen and hurt incredible as did a lot of other parts of her as well. Her body started to shake and she didn't know if it was from the cold and the mud she was sitting in or from the things that had happened. Well actually she couldn't remember anything, besides that she had left the ship and then passed out. With her right eye she was able to look around, when she looked down she saw that her once yellow dress was covered with dirt and was ripped at some parts. She was starting to panic. What had happened to her? Had she been raped? Captured? Tortured? She looked timidly around but saw just an empty alleyway. She was lost and alone and something had happened to her, now tears were running down her cheek, she guessed that is was worse than if she had died when she tried to. She didn't want to think about it, just find a way back to the ship, perhaps he could help her, but which way was it? She had no clue, but she decided to follow the noise. On wobbly legs she was walking down the streets, shivering from the cold and trying to find the right way with just one eye, not to mention the horrible headache that was still not ebbing away.

Oh how her father would now laugh at her, he had always done it when she had just followed her curiosity and had survived the most horrible situations. He had even once told her that one day she'll die because of it and that she was just incorrigible. But would he even laugh when he saw her this way? She couldn't imagine it and she didn't want to imagine it. It was worse enough for him that she ran away and now even finding out that she sailed with a pirate, was brought into the pirate town and now even at least had been beaten up, if not more worse. She felt horrible about the whole situation. She had betrayed the trust of her loving father, the trust of her new Captain, she had to be called pirate, not anyone else!

She heard the sounds of the town growing louder and even a few people were heading into her direction, most of them some whores with their customers. It was like hell, she hoped it was only a bad dream from witch she would awake very soon.

Suddenly she bumped into a man, she stumbled and felt to the ground and he helped her politely to her feet, then he frowned.

"Miss Elizabeth? Is it you?" he asked surprised

Elizabeth tried to focus on this man, yes, he seemed somehow familiar, but she didn't know from where she had known him. When he became no answer he told her his name.

"It be Gibbs, I was telling you the stories 'bout the pirates on the passing from England."

Yes, now she could remember.

"Mister Gibbs!" she threw her arms around him and then started to sob.

"You are my last hope. I don't know how I came hear, I was told to stay on this ship, but I didn't and now…now I can't find the way back and I have to…" her voice trailed off when she started to cry again.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack had found his way into his favourite tavern _"The faithful bride"_ where he was supposed to find his loyal former first mate. But when he entered he found no sign of him and so he decided to order some rum, which was something he needed after this strange and disturbing night.

Why did he care for this girl? Why was he supposed to save her? These questions hadn't left his head since he had rescued her. After he finished the bottle, he turned around and saw some familiar faces. They had been part of his crew some earlier time so he found it quite nice to get them back and well they were glad to come with him. Given some orders to stock up the ship he made his way back to the ship. Content he entered the cabin but was shocked in his tracks when he found it empty.

"Stupid girl!" he cursed and found the half empty bottle of rum, sitting down on the chair. Where should he search for her? Tortuga wasn't a small island and he didn't want even to imagine some places.

* * *

Back at Port Royal: 

Governor Swann had sent a letter for help, they needed a ship very urgently. He hated being in the Caribbean, had he been in England then there wouldn't have been the problem that he had no ship. How many times had he wished that he wouldn't have agreed to become the Governor of Port Royal, then he would be living in his favourite country, not dealing with pirates and her daughter would have been married to a respectable man.

James Norrington was lost in his thoughts as well. He could never forgive himself if anything was happening to Elizabeth. He was glad that the Governor hadn't said anything about his job, but still he could see how broken he was, how much he missed his daughter. Well, she was the only thing he had left. After her mother had died he had agreed to give everything up and move to the Caribbean and now, his life was falling apart. Norrington had gone back to his house, but he couldn't sleep, his mind was too occupied with all the worries.

Will was still angry. He just couldn't sit around and wait till a ship was sent. First of all the letter had to be delivered, which would at least not be before next week. He went down to the docks and found a little dinghy and stole it. At least he perhaps would somehow find his way to Tortuga. On the map, it hadn't seemed that far, so he hoped he could reach it with the strength he had.

* * *

Somewhere in Tortuga:

Scarlett and Giselle had become best friends, after they have found out that they both had been fooled by Jack and so they have found a flat which they shared when they had not to work. Their business was running bad and they had a lot of rivalry, so they had schemed a plan that they'll do everything that is necessary to keep other or new girls away from this town.

They had seen Elizabeth walk of a ship, dressed in a short yellow dress, and they wanted to show her that she had nothing to do here. They hit her with a bottle unconscious and then they found a sailor who had helped them to carry her to their flat. In front of it, they started to kick and beat her. For them it was as well a good instrument to get rid of her aggression they had carried for years. Elizabeth wasn't the first lass/wench they hadn't beaten up, it became easier with every time, but still, it helped them so much.

* * *

Back at the _Interceptor_:

Elizabeth had told Gibbs shortly what had happened, as much as she knew, and which ship it was she had to go to and shortly after this she collapsed and Gibbs had to carry her to the docks. When he reached the ship, he sat her very carefully down on deck, leaning her against the rail. Before he had to speak with Jack, tell him how irresponsible he was leaving her alone on a ship. He went to the only cabin aboard this ship and opened the door, without knocking.

Jack had fallen asleep in the chair, he had drunken only two bottles of rum, but it was enough for him, for he had been nearly sober over two weeks. But it was the only thing that could help the Captain to keep up his legend. In fact he was suffering from seasickness and the only cure seemed to be to get drunk and be able to be the great Captain Jack Sparrow he was.

Gibbs went over to where Jack was sitting and smacked him at his cheek. Jack eyes shot open wide.

"I don't think I deserved that." Jack mumbled, rubbing his cheek

"Oh, yes Jackie, you do!" Gibbs answered him in a serious tone

"Why? Can't remember I've done somethin' wrong?" Jack started to play along for he had no idea why Gibbs was angry with him so he put on his usual smirk

Gibbs smacked him a second time, but this time harder. Jack cursed under his breath.

"Joshamee ye know I'm Captain and ye know the punishment for not respecting the Captain." Jack was looking very serious, his brown eyes had become nearly black, with anger.

"Punishment? " Gibbs was now yelling at him "Ye've no idea of this, Jack. I knew her since she was a little lass, I was the first person who told her 'bout pirates and I was visiting her every few years to see if she'd been alright, and now? Now I find her beaten up, if not somethin' worse had happened to her. And you…you haven't taken care of her! Left her alone in this town, on a ship, without a crew!"

Meanwhile Jack had walked back, his face into a frown, he was wondering what Gibbs was yelling, but when he heard she had been beaten up, he was shot out of his thoughts and knew immediately who Gibbs meant.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled as well "Where's she? How's she doing?" Jack couldn't think straight anymore, why was this girl always trouble, why was he responsible for her? And yet, he felt his heart breaking when he heard what had happened. Gibbs just nodded his head into the direction of the door and Jack was sooner gone then Gibbs could look back.

He ran outside and saw her leaned against the reeling, he ran over to her and bent down. Her body was cold, she was whiter than snow and a complete mess and immediately he started to feel if she still had a pulse. Yes, thanks to god, she had, even if it was a weak one. Quickly he shrugged of his coat, while Gibbs was coming out of the cabin. Jack shouted at him to tell the rest of the crew, that he needed a small bed for this ship and some new clothes for her. Again he thought, how many times he had to undress her while she's unconscious. He carried her over to the cabin and laid her down onto the bench, stroking some dirty hair out of her face, still holding her hand as if he was afraid to lose her, if he wasn't holding it.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie!" he whispered and his eyes started to tear up, but he wouldn't cry, at least he was Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
